Tony the Absol
by IceDragon102
Summary: If Tony Stark was an Absol and Pepper was a Sylveon. But, when Pepper disappears, Tony is drawn to the new shiny Glaceon in the territory. Things get interesting!
Chapter 1

He stood on all fours. The Absol every girl knew about, Tony Stark. The Absol too cool for his trainer. At first his trainer was abusive, beating and starving Tony. After learning how to Mega Evolve on his own, Tony smashed his Pokeball and ran away. He had settled down with a Sylveon named Pepper, but she disappeared one night. She was last seen with a Houndoom. Everyone says she ran off with him. Ever since then, Tony has been the biggest "womanizer" in all of the surrounding territories. Every Lunar Festival (1 every month in celebration of the full moon) Delcatty, Glameow, and Leipard always followed him around flirting hopelessly, just waiting for a chance to get some. One always did.

A Glaceon had just moved into the new territory. She wasn't a normal Glaceon. She had a scar on her leg from a fight with a Houndour when she was just an Eevee. She was also shiny. As an Eevee she was made fun of. The Skitty, Meowth, and other "pretty" Pokémon called her names and hurt her. Her father, a proud and strong Jolteon, decided to show her how strong and beautiful she can become and took her to an icy rock. There she learned to protect herself and then one day she evolved into a Glaceon with a white body and ice blue ears. Unfortunately, even with her beautiful coloring, her self-esteem still remained very low. Not long after she had moved into the new territory, it was time for that month's Lunar Festival. She wasn't sure if she would go, but her new friend Alexis, the Ninetales, convinced her. There were all kinds of Pokémon there. Illimuse and Volbeat lit up the trees and danced. Charmeleon, Ivysaur, and Wartortle attended the bar in the middle of the party. They were experts when it came to alcohol. Ivysaur knew the best berries to ferment. Charmeleon made the whiskey with his flame. Wartortle found the best spring water to mix in with the drinks.

"Well, look at what we have here." Tony said as he walked up to the bar. His paparazzi behind him. Glaceon glared back at him. Even she knew about Tony Stark. "Hi" she said bitterly. "Hey Charley, whiskey please." Tony stated. "And whatever the beautiful Glaceon wants." Tony put 5 Sitrus berries on a tree stump. Charley, the Charmeleon, smiled and took the berries. "So, where did this beauty come from?" Tony asked with a smirk. "I just moved here from my home territory." Glaceon said taking a drink. "May I ask your name?" he asked. "Heidi" she spat back at him. "Very nice name. Sounds German." Tony smirked and sat down next to her. He eyed her abnormal coloring. "I've only met one other shiny in my life…" he was cut off by Heidi. "Let me guess. You had a one night stand with her?" Alexis almost spit her drink out as she laughed. Looking at Heidi with smoldering eyes he said, "Seeing as I bought you a drink one might think you would be nicer to me." She looked at him. His hair was styled up to be spikey. Tony Stark was a very attractive Pokémon. "You use attract on me and you will regret it." Heidi said. "He has done that to all the ladies. That is why they follow him." Alexis stated as she nodded toward his paparazzi.

"Attract won't work on us Tony. Heidi and I are intelligent girls, unlike your usual 'prey' of choice." Tony caught a glimpse of Heidi's scar and she immediately tried to hide her leg. He looked up. "I don't know the move attract." Alexis laughed and said, "If he did Pepper wouldn't have run away with that Houndoom!" Tony snarled back at her, " **DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD ABOUT PEPPER**!" Heidi took a few steps back from him. Tony calmed down. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. It is just something personal that still hurts." Heidi nodded. "I sort of know how you feel." She replied looking at her scar. It didn't hurt her physically.

"Yoo-hoo! Tony!" a Liepard called.

"It was very nice meeting you Heidi. But I must return to the waiting ladies." He turned and went back to them.

"Prick." Alexis mumbled as he walked away. "Oh well. He will leave us alone now and we have a free drink from it. So let's have some fun tonight." Heidi said cheerfully eyeing some handsome Mightyena and Manectric in a group. Tony looked back at Heidi and smirked. "Hmm… very interesting Eeveelution." He mumbled under his breath. A purring Delcatty caught his attention for the rest of the night.


End file.
